Mirajane
by Spaze
Summary: In Fairy Tail, Mirajane is just a retired S-class that plays the job of Head Waitress in the guild. But will she be tempted to go back to taking missions?
1. What Wakaba Said

**Alright! This is officially my first fanfiction based on an anime/manga, so please go easy on me in reviews. Don't get me wrong, I want criticism, but don't be too harsh. **

Listening to the loud chattering and watching the silly fights from afar, Fairy Tail's cover girl smiled sweetly as she just finished wiping off the bar countertop.

"Mira-chan! Four beers over here!" Macao, a thirty-six year old mage, called out to her from one of the wooden tables near the bar. He was with three friends of his, which explained why he needed four.

"Coming~" She chimed, swiftly grabbing one jug at a time as she quickly filled them with beer before placing them on the beer tray. When all four jugs were finished, she held up the tray with only one arm, approached the table the male mages were at, and placed down their jugs. As thanks, they grinned at her before taking long sips and chugging down their drinks.

"Aaaaaah!~ Nothing like a good ol' beer from our beautiful Mirajane," Wakaba, another mage at the table, commented. He seemed to have a thing for Mirajane, but she already knew he was married. If he didn't respect his wife that much then why did he even marry her?

"After coming back from long and hard missions, it feels nice to just relax and drink here."

"Couldn't you just do that at home?" Mirajane questioned. She was going to walk back to the bar, but after seeing how empty Macao and everyone else's jugs were getting, she stayed. There was no point in walking to the bar only to turn right back around as soon as she got there to give them refills. She could just wait for them to finish.

"I coouuuld," Wakaba answered. "But then I wouldn't be able to see my favorite waitress."

Mirajane smiled before slowly shaking her head and giving a playful eye roll. As they all put down their empty jugs and let out pleased sighs, she knew it was her cue to get them more beer. She began placing the jugs back on the beer tray she brought.

"And you know what, Mira? Your much better off the way you are know then the way you used to be. I'm glad you changed."

"...Hm?" Mirajane stared blankly at him as she continued what she was doing. "What do you mean?"

Wakaba leaned closer towards her before continuing on what he had to say. "Remember when you were the feared S-class mage that nobody really liked? Well, I'm glad you aren't like that anymore."

Macao and the other two mages at the table nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you were pretty harsh to everyone. To Erza, especially."

"I suppose, but I don't think I was _that_ harsh..." Mirajane muttered.

"But I guess that was the only possible good thing about Lisanna's death, it helped straighten out your personality."

Macao and the two others froze, glancing at each and Wakaba as if they couldn't believe what they just heard. Their eyes then traveled to Mira, who looked like she was in shock from Wakaba's casual words. One of her hands were frozen on the handle of the last jug she was supposed to be putting on the beer tray, while the rest of her body remained still. Her slate blue eyes were wide, staring in the direction of Wakaba, but it seemed as if she was staring past him, in thought.

After seeing everyone reactions, Wakaba mentally went over what he said before jumping up from his seat and grabbing Mirajane's hand from off the jug. "M-M-Mira! I...I didn't mean to! N...Not in that way..There was nothing good about her death at all!" He scrambled to find the right words to correct himself with. "I'm sorry I even mentioned-"

"It's...okay." Mirajane slipped her hand from his grip before straightening herself and putting the last jug on the tray. She quickly turn herself away and began briskly walked towards the bar.

"Mira-chan! I-" Wakaba tried calling to her before Macao covered his mouth with a hand. Him and the other mages began arguing about how stupid he had just been and how he hurt Mira's feeling whatever they felt like getting angry about.

_'I can't do this here....'_

After reaching the bar again, Mirajane was able to whip a smile just enough to fake people into thinking that she was alright. While there, she told another waitress to fill in the spot for head waitress as she was going to head home early. The time was about 8 p.m., she usually stayed for about 10, even later on weekends.

"Is anything wrong, Mira?" The waitress asked. "You're usually here longer."

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'm just...tired today. I really should work on getting more sleep." She giggled before heading to the exit of the guild. "Just have a nice night, hun.~"

The waitress nodded before waving her off.


	2. Missions?

**...I didn't get an reviews. :'c I must suck. Ah well, second chapter.**

Mirajane walked out the front gate of the guild, watching as Magnolia Town's streets seemed to die down. Most of the residents had returned home for the night and shops were closed. The sky had taken a dark blue color, soon to turn black in about an hour.

"Onee-chan!"

Mirajane halted and looked over her shoulder, spotting her younger brother waving his hand and running towards her. She momentarily forgot that Elfman walked her home every night, though he didn't need to. You'd think he'd know that his big sister could take care of herself, but Elfman was still protective of her. Besides, he wouldn't think it was **manly** to leave a woman walking home by herself this time of night. She waited until he caught up with her to continue walking.

"Finished your lecture with Jet and Droy early, huh?" She joked. Elfman always had something to say to those two young men, mostly about how then needed to be more manly. What they really needed to do was read a local fashion magazine and stop hovering over Levy. Now that she thought about it, it was odd that Droy and Jet weren't rivals for liking the same girl...

"Are you okay?" Elfman asked, ignoring her question. From the look of his face and the stiffness of his voice, Mirajane assumed he heard something from Macao or the other mages.

Mirajane sighed. "Yes, I'm just fi-"

"It isn't **manly** to bother women in such a way. If Wakaba made you cry then I swear I'll beat him like a **man**!" Elfman clenched his fist and held them up. "Did he?"

"N-no, Elfman. He only said one little tiny comment, I'm not mad."

"So he did say something? Alright. I beat him la-"

"I said no!" She raised her voice and glared at Elfman, making him drop his arms to his sides. She wasn't exactly using her demon glare, but this was still pretty effective with him. "I was just thinking...that's all. I got caught up in so many thoughts at once and they thought I was upset."

"Oh, okay. Well as long as onee-chan is okay, then I'm happy." He grinned, causing Mirajane's angry look to disappear and change into a smile. They walked in silence the rest of the way towards Mirajane's home, since it was just five minutes away from the guild. The place she lived at wasn't necessarily just her home, since other female mages of the guild lived there too. Fairy Hills was the place. After saying her goodbyes to her brother, Mirajane approached the Dormitory entrance before heading into the lobby. Her eyes immediately traveled to the scarlet-haired person sitting on one of the chairs in the room, Erza.

Erza looked toward the doorway, watching as one of the Take Over siblings came in. "It's you, Mirajane. Welcome back."

"Hey, Erza." Mirajane replied. "I'm the one that should be saying that to you. How was your mission with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy?" she asked.

Erza stayed quiet for a moment, seeming to remember all that happened. "Well, at first we couldn't find out where the guy who stole shiny objects was. We used Lucy's keys as bait to see if someone would steal them for being shiny, and someone did. We secretly followed them and I told Gray to confront the person, but then Natsu got mad that I chose Gray instead of him so he decided to try getting the thief before Gray. Those two morons ended up forgetting about the man taking Lucy's keys all together and started fighting, and Lucy complained most of the time before getting her closed burned off. That happened because Natsu shot a fire move towards Gray, but it ended up landing on some of her clothing. So I ended up having to deal with the person myself and I returned the keys back to Lucy. As we headed back towards the guild, we realised Happy was missing and went back to where we were searching to look for him. And then we came back home after we found out he went to a fish convention the city we went to was having." Her brown eyes stared at Mira's blue ones as she waited for the information to sink into her.

Mirajane smiled, picturing the whole scene in her mind. She then held a hand to her mouth as she began to giggle. That was so like them.

Erza sat up in her seat, a smile appearing on her face as well. "Yes, they can be rather silly at times, but I believe them to be very strong and dependable members in this guild. I wouldn't have let them go on missions with me earlier if I thought they weren't."

Mirajane nodded, her giggling stopping as she remembered the times she took missions. She used to love doing them with her siblings so much. She would try her best to get a job with good pay and a certain level of difficuly, Lisanna and Elfman weren't as strong as her so she had to consider their capabilities. They would leave the guild, travel, hunt for villians and crime makers, get payed after defeating them, and then return home. And now she was head waitress of the guild, and she hadn't done a mission in almost three years after Lisanna, her youngest sibling, died. Time sure did fly.

"You know, you could always join us in a mission. Anytime."

Erza's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she blinked. "...I can?"

"Of course." Erza stood up from her seat and walked closer to Mirajane, who was still standing near the doorway. "You're still capable of using your powers. You were able to use them when Luxus and his team put everyone in danger, so I'm sure a few missions could help you get them back. Don't you think so?"

"Well, I guess it's possible. I mean...but I couldn't go out on a mission with you guys. What if I hold you back?" Mirajane questioned.

Erza shook her head. "Of course you could. And if you hold us up then we can help you out." She placed a hand on one of Mirajane's shoulders. "You miss missions, don't you? Don't keep thinking something bad might happen, think positive. You'll never get your abilities back with that attitude." She then released her hand and turned away, her scarlet hair swishing lightly to the side as she moved. "I'll be in my room now. If you decide to go on a mission then you tell Master Makarov and me. Goodnight." And then she began to go, leaving Mirajane in the empty lobby by herself.


End file.
